Own It
by FanFictionLover419
Summary: Something different. A yaoi/hentai type story. Gogeta and Vegito, 2 emperors of former feuding empires, are suddenly shot down by two tailed shadows. They take the two lords to a place that is blacking out the sun. Without their leaders, can the two empires come together and banish this evil from taking over?
1. New Birth

"Did you hear brother?" Turles asked while chewing on a chicken bone. "Emperor Gogeta had his second son today. I heard its another demi-saiyan like his oldest son...gross."

Vegeta stared at his younger brother in disgust. "What is 'gross' is how you always seem to talk before your food is digested. However I agree. Its already a shame we have to put up living on the same planets as these filthy humans." He took a sip of his drink. "But to lay down and sleep with one AND then produce children...Its just sickening."

Turles nodded as he proceeded to stuff more food on his plate. Before he was about to make his way to the potatoes, an arm grabbed him and pulled it away. "Son, your older brother is right. It is not proper to to talk while eating." Vegito said as he joined his two sons at the table. "Also, remember this month's harvest was not as bountiful as the last so we must remember to be frugal with our eating habits."

Turles winced in pain as he rubbed his stomach. "Aww but father! I'm so hungry. I only had to go with 10 stacks of pancakes and 3 lbs of bacon this morning and don't even get me started on lunch...remind me to destroy our lunch chef tomorrow, will you Vegeta?" His older stared at the younger saiyan in annoyance. "Shut up." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Vegito chuckled. "Now what was this about Emperor Gogeta's second child?"

Gohan looked down at 'the precious angel from above' as the nurses called it. It lay in his 'whore' mother's arms, while she lay unconscious, tired out from the exhaustion of childbirth. His eyes rolled as he watch the nurses 'coo' and 'awe' at the little brat. He didn't like the kid if it wasn't obviously apparent. He couldn't understand how everyone in the palace could love something that came from lies and revenge. His father, who was sitting in the corner smiling at his two sons, walked over and placed his hand on Gohan. Gohan looked up at his father's smiling face and snarled. He shoved his hand away and walked away from the bed and out the room.

Gogeta watched as his eldest son stormed out the room. He pinched on the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "This is not going to be easy I see. I thought getting Chi-Chi's trust back was going to be hard." He heard footsteps come to his side.

"He'll come around my-lord. You can only imagine what he's feeling right now. It's probably best if you leave him alone for now." Gogeta recognized the voice as his trusted royal guard and friend, Krillin. The emperor turned to his friend and sighed. "Maybe Krillin...I just wish I could make him understand." Krillin put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think he'll feel better if he sees you making an effort to fix your relationship with Queen Chi-Chi. Plus, if I may say sire, you are nothing compared to the wrath that is your wife." Hearing that remark from anyone else would have set Gogeta's eyes ablaze, but from his friend, he just gave a small smirk. He looked down at his lavender-haired baby, obviously inherited traits from his mother. He tried to pick his baby boy, however at the lost of feeling from her son's absence, his mother began to stir.

Gogeta blinked, then smiled. "I'm sorry Bulma." He placed the baby down back in his mother's embrace and caressed his face. "You're name is gonna be...hmm...how about Trunks?"


	2. Visions

_(16 years later)_

"Are you ready Goten? Here comes a fast one!"

Gohan raised one hand in the air and an orb of energy glowed in his palm. "Aaaaaah!" He screamed as he flung it through the air towards the shorter boy, who cocked his arm back and punched the energy ball back towards Gohan. It flew past his head and curved to the ground with a loud explosion.

Gohan turned toward the blast. "Wow! You're getting better lil' bro! That right hook is a killer." He faced his younger brother who seemed to disappear from sight. Gohan smirked. "You're gonna have to try harder than that!" He stood still, sensing the vibrations in the air.

Everything was quiet...very quiet...Gohan's eyes suddenly shot open. He glanced behind him and swung a sharp kick into Goten's jaw. The younger prince flew down and skidded against the ground, leaving indentations in the dirt. Shaking his head, the older male hovered over his slightly injured brother as the younger found the strength to get up. "Maybe you should come up with more original moves Goten. Using techniques your opponent taught you probably wouldn't be the wisest move. Only idiots fall victim to their own attack."

Goten rolled his eyes and wiped the smudge of blood and dirt off the corner of his mouth. "Hey, I've gotten better though! A second later and I would have knocked you out!" "Sure man. Okay, let's settle this with one more go-"

"Hey!" A small voice called out. The two princes turned around and saw their lavender-haired sibling walking towards them. "Oh hey Trunks!" Goten waved. Gohan gave Trunks a cold stare. "What do you want twerp?" Trunks stared down, acting like something on the ground caught his attention. "Father wants to see all of us...immediately." The eldest prince huffed and made his way down to face his oddly colored brother face to face. "Why? Couldn't he just come to us?" Trunks faced his older brother. He was met with cold eyes. He quickly diverted his eyes back towards the ground. "Well I...uh...I don't know." He said shyly. "He just said to bring you two. It sounded kinda important."

Goten walked over and placed a hand on shy demi-saiyan's shoulder. "Well if father wants us, I guess we better go, huh?" He looked at his oldest brother. Gohan sighed and ran his fingers through his short black locks. "Fine. Let's go." He led the way, bumping Trunks out of his way with his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Trunks, brushing purple strands out of his face, pushed up to feet and sighed. "He certainly has a way with words." Goten shrugged. "I'm sorry bro. You know how he can be when it comes to father." Trunks gave his younger brother an exasperated look. "Somehow I don't think that's the only reason.

The long, dark hallway leading to his Vegeta's room was deathly silent. Turles would have thought his brother wasn't in his bedroom. That is if the whole area hadn't been tinge a purplish color, indicating that he was indeed in his room and was obviously meditating. Getting closer, he could see Vegeta's royal guard, Tien, protecting the un-social creature inside. *Ahem.* Turles cleared his throat before approaching the taller man. Tien faced the wild haired prince and bowed. "I'm sorry sire. I couldn't sense you there due to Prince Vegeta's daily meditation. His power masked yours."

Turles, slightly offended, raised and eyebrow. "Are you saying that my power is weaker than my brother's and that is why you couldn't sense me, Tien?" Tien's eyes grew wide; a bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck. "No sire! I...uh I..." "Choose your next words carefully." Turles said, edging closer to the scared bald man. Tien gulped and bowed again remorsefully. "I'm so sorry sire. I regret the words spoken. I wasn't thinking. Please spare me." Turles gave the tri-clops an evil smirk. "Stop your groveling and get up. I need to talk to my brother." "Y..Yessir!" Tien stammered before moving aside.

Turles pulled the door open and was stunned as he saw a flash of violet light coming towards him. Reacting quickly, he raised his right arm an inch before the blast connected with Tien's head. "Well good morning to you too." He remarked looking at his floating kin as the latter opened his eyes and got to his feet. "What do you want?" He asked coldly. "I think you're aim is a little off today, Veg." Vegeta scoffed. "No, my aim was perfect as normal. Your little rescue just didn't let it reach its intended target." Turles looked behind him and saw a slightly disturbed Tien. He shook his head and laughed. Turning back to his brother, who was changing out of his training clothes, he couldn't help but to size him up.

_"He has definitely improved over the years...He may be the stronger one, but I'll forever be the better looking one. That widow's peak is horrendous."_

"May I ask why you are just staring at me like an idiot. If you want a picture to jerk off to, all you have to do is ask." The shorter saiyan joked dryly. "Hmph. YOU would like that,wouldn't you?" Turles returned. "Anyways, I've come here to tell you that father wants us immediately. He says its an urgent matter...The man has a palace the size of three human hotels, yet he can't spring for communication devices." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well let's go. Can't keep the good king waiting." Vegeta retorted. They both started walking out the door until they ran into Tien's back. Tien jumped back in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry sires! I didn't hear the door open. I would ha..." Vegeta gave Tien a dirty look. "Fool, just move out of the way!" Tien almost shitted his pants at the shorter man's booming voice and hopped behind the two royals. Turles looked at the guard, then back at his older brother and chuckled. "We really need to find more competent help around here, Vegeta. This guys has three eyes, but needs an extra brain."

They arrived at the center of the palace, which housed the royal thrones of the honorable family. "Hello mother and father." Vegeta stated as he and Turles strode inside, finding their parents seated in their thrones, their powerful watchmen, 17 and Nappa, by their side.. "My sons. How are you two this fine morning?" Vegito asked. "Skip the irrelevant questions father. Because of you, I almost killed Turles for interrupting my daily regimen." Vegeta said impatiently. Both of his parents smiled and ran their fingers through their hair and shook their heads. Vegeta frowned. It was always something he could never understand. His parents acted like mirror images of each other that they could be mistaken for fraternal twins. They even talked the same. "You never could just have a normal conversation, Vegeta. You have to learn to relax a bit." His mother said, her saiyan tail waving behind her happily. A small, sarcastic smile came upon his face. "Whatever. I'm fine." He snorted. "Yeah I'm fine too." Turles nodded. "Now that that's out of the way, get to talking old man." Vegeta demanded. Vegito shook his head and looked up to the ceiling. "Where do I start?" "I'll begin." His wife started. Her husband nodded for her to proceed and gestured for his guardian, 17, to come up to throne. "17, you and Nappa get us drinks. We have a few distressing things to discuss here."

"Yes my-lord." 17 bowed graciously. He and the burly saiyan then headed towards and out the door with a quiet click. "Okay. To begin, about 2 weeks ago, your father started having these nightmarish fits in his sleep. He would toss and turn, then wake up hysterical in a cold sweat. He would then speak of three devilish entities in his dreams. Each one more evil than the other." The sarcastic smirk found its way back on Vegeta's face. "So you called us all the way here just to say father is having some bad dreams. Goodbye parents." The prideful prince turned and started to walk away before he felt a familiar hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Who dared touch him? He swung his head around and saw it was his younger brother and snatched his arm back from him. "Vegeta..." Turles trailed off, directing his eyes towards their king, who's disposition had changed from their mother's story. "Ugh fine. Finish your story mother." He said, finally giving into his displeasure.

"Actually I'll take it from here honey. (Sigh) *_Where are those buffoons with those drinks?* _So like your mother said, I've been having these dreams in my sleep about those three creatures. When they began, I tried to ignore them because I should know that no one should try my power other than that bumbling idiot Gogeta. However, lately I've had reason to believe that these 'dreams' are more like visions. Visions of the soon-to-be future, that is." Everyone fell deathly silent. Turles broke the silence. "What did these creatures do in your 'visions'?"

Gogeta looked at his three sons with tired eyes. "They killed me, your mother, and three of you. Then they took over our world with their soldiers, burning and destroying everything in sight...It was a horrible nightmare."

"So you think that those dreams can become a reality one day?" Chi-Chi asked, staring at her husband. The exhausted emperor sighed. "Not just one day. I feel it will be sometime soon. I can feel an enormous power already close to the planet. We...We have to prepare for the worst. Krillin, as captain of our Kamaen Army, I want you and second-in-command Raditz here to gather the soldiers in the palace courtyard and once I arrive, we'll devise a plan to handle the situation.

"Yes sir." The two men nodded their heads and walked away. Gogeta turned his eyes back towards his three sons. "We may have war on our hands...


End file.
